Birds-kids and Vamps
by Jean101
Summary: In this Twilight/Maximum Ride crossover, the flock moves to settle in Forks while Max and Fang have been growing apart. Edward and Bella have been too. The M-Geeks have shown up and the flock and the Cullens (plus Bella) have to protect Forks and maybe other parts of the world.Will Edward and Max get together? Will Fang and Bella get together?
1. Chapter 1

**Intro Chapter**

**Max POV**

_What are you doing in Forks Max?_

The Voice. Haven't heard from it in months. Finally it pops up while I'm _ON A PLANE! _I jump and several people turn to see me.

_Great timing. I am deciding to settle down there. Maybe. _I thought back harshly.

_Well. There will be some interesting things happening, interesting people to meet. Keep your watch out for the Cullens. And a Swan._

Swan? What the heck! Cullens! Who or what are these?

_Tsk, tsk, tsk, Max. They can help you. they are stronger and faster than you. Keep your thoughts blocked. Edward is like Angel._

That was the most helpful thing all day!

Now that we are in Forks, we need to get to our house/mansion thing. Mom and Jeb bought it for us.

"We'll pick your rooms and unpack your things. Go to school! Fly!" Mom said rushing us. We got on our way and Fang broke the silence. "Well, aren't we quiet." Why is he being un-Fang-like? We have been growing apart. A lot.

"Well, one we are getting used to cold and rain, two we are panicking in our heads (except you and Nudge)and three we are, well, I don't know. I can't read Max's thoughts. Hmm... New skill? Oh! There is our new school!


	2. Chapter 2

**Max POV**

****So, when we get in school, Iggy, Fang, and I were juniors. Apparently, Mom didn't want us to stand out for our height and maturity. Like _I_ have maturity. So, according to records, I'm _seventeen._ When I get to first period(math) I am told to sit by Edward Cullen. _Edward Cullen! Here he is Voice!_

"Hi," I say. He looks very distracted. And frustrated. Wait, he can read minds, like the Voice said.

** Edward POV**

There's a new girl sitting next to me. Cool, no big. I just cant read her mind. I try and try, but nothing! It's like how I felt about Bella. Well, at first. She and I aren't together anymore. She still comes to my house to hang out with Alice. "Hi," She said. Still frustrated, I don't answer. After about a minute. she says "I'm Max. You must be either deaf, a mime, not able to talk, or really not liking the way I smell." Sarcasm. This makes me mad. My nose is scrunched, so that is why she thinks she smells bad. Well, she doesn't smell human. Her brunette hair with blond streaks against her tan looks nice though. No vampire. Too tan and wrong eye color. Hmm... "So. Just ignore me then."

"I am sorry. I was very deep in thought. I am Edward. Hello Max." I say as I lean in to whisper. "You aren't human, are you?"

"What do you know. 'Cause if you know, you aren't either." She says with a scowl on her face. It's kind of a cute scowl.

"Sit by me at lunch, then we'll talk,"

"Only if my brothers Fang, and Iggy can come. Okay?"

"Fine," I say. Pain in the butt.

**Max POV**

****I am sitting by Edward in lunch. Well, oh well.

_Control your thoughts. Brain shield will be coming down... now._

_What Voice!? No! He reads minds!_

_Prepare for lunch "brain attack." I am not trying to hurt you. Just want you to learn._

_Lunch? In front of everyone?_

_You need Edward to see too._

__Edward blinked a few times looking stunned. He knows I'm not human, he knows I have a Voice, he knows I will have a "brain attack."

_He heard his name,_ the Voice says_  
Stop talking Voice, your freaking Edward out. _

**Edward POV**

****Max's mind suddenly came in my head. Max knows I can read minds. Max has a Voice in her head. The Voice said my name. What the heck. "Meet me after school also. You need to see my family," I say. "We have some of our own little secrets. And during your brain attack, have Fang and Iggy there to catch you." 'Cause brain attacks hurt right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Max POV**

Lunch. Normally I would be excited that I get to eat. But now I have to have a weird lunch with the Cullens. _And_ I am going to have a brain attack. Grr.

"Hey, where we sittin'?" Fang asked as he and Iggy walked up to me. Fang and Iggy have the same schedule since Iggy cant see.

"I see your grammar class doesn't do you any good," I said sarcastically. "We're sitting with the Cullens. And please speak to them. Don't just sit quietly. By the way, keep a hold of my arm. You too, Ig."

"Why?" Iggy asked.

"Because I think I will start screaming and curling up in a ball," I said as they gave me quizzical looks. "Brain attack."

"How do you know?" Fang says.

"Voice." I say as we head over to the Cullens. Edward was sitting farther away from everyone else. We sat on the empty side of the little round table. There were six of them.

"Hello," Edward said with an alluring voice. "This is my family. Bella (My ex-girlfriend and Alice's friend)Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. Of course, I am Edward," He says as he points at each of the people. Bella is short, brunette,and looks a lot different from other people at this school. Emmet is tall, muscular, and has an army hair cut. Rosalie looks like a _Barbie._ Alice is like a little pixie with red hair. Jasper is muscular, blonde, and looks like he was from Texas. Edward is a tall, alluring, golden-boy.

"Hey. I'm Max, that's Iggy, and this is Fang," Iggy is pale, tall, and strawberry-blonde. Fang is tall, dark, and mysterious.

As we sat down, I noticed that a jock was bullying a smaller kid. As my nature intended, I got up and walked over to them.

"Hey," I say with a scowl on my face. "Pick on someone your own strength." He smiled. "Am I amusing?"

"Yeah, funny girl. You gonna beat me up?" He says in a sarcastic voice.

That made me mad. "Yeah, I am." I punch him, and he goes to the ground. He gets back up and swings, but I duck. Then, searing pain courses through my body and brain. I drop to the ground in a crumpled ball.

**Edward POV**

****I heard a high pitched scream as images flashed through Max's mind. I looked at her a Matt (a football jock)punched and kicked and beat up Max.

Until she passed out on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fang POV**

Max was just lying there. The scary thing was, I didn't feel horror for love, but instead, horror for the flock, the flock's leader, not Max. I raced to her, but Edward beat me there. He took her in his arms and raced out the the time I got there, the floor was empty, leaving only dirt, and Max's blood. I started out the door, but Alice stopped me with incredible speed and strength.

"He isn't hurting her. He is taking her to our father, the doctor," Alice said calmly. "He likes her. And you like Bella. I can see you together in the future," she said seeing the quizzical look on my face. "I'll explain at my house,' She turned her back towards me. "Hop on."

"What!" I said. She is a stick! she can't carry me! She grabbed me off the ground and ran out the door at lightning speed. The wind burned my face and body. I saw the rest of the Cullens running after her, Emmet carrying Bella. She looked like it was _normal_.

**Bella POV**

When we got to Edward's house, I noticed Fang looking at me. I waved and he looked away. I actually think I like him.

**Edward POV**

Max looked peaceful sleeping. Her thoughts, on the other hand, were _not_. Robots she called M-geeks were chasing her. Her and Fang were being pulled apart from each other as Fang was melting. Her kissing... _me_. Her eyes fluttered open, looked at me, and looked away as if she were looking at the the cast for _America's Next Top Model: Men's Addition._ Her brown hair with glints of red and blonde framed her face perfectly. She winced as Carlisle patched up her wounded and broken leg.

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly. Dumb-butt.

"Yeah. bruises just hurt _alright?_" She asked sarcastically.

**Max POV**

After doc fixed me up, I looked around the house with Bella. The whole house was spacious and bright. Walls mad of glass to let the sun in. It was amazing. Just not as amazing as Edward. He walked in with a look of surprise on his face. _Crap._


End file.
